The Twelve Skins of Christmas
by Miss Peg
Summary: A collection of Christmas themed one-shots, based on the 12 Pains of Christmas. Mainly Naomily. Mostly fluffy/fun.
1. Found It!

Disclaimer: **Owner of Skins? Nope, not me.**

Author Note: **I've been writing some Christmas themed one-shots for a challenge on my message board (link on my website), based on the 12 Pains of Christmas. Each chapter will have another 'day' in it, they don't really connect together.**

**On the First day of Christmas...****Finding a Christmas Tree**

**Title: Found It**

"Are you okay being here?" Naomi asked, staring around at the small room, in which a bag full of Emily's belongings lay scattered around.

Emily shrugged. "What other choice do I have?"

"I know mum wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

"I can't do that to my parents Naomi," Emily told her. "I can't leave home just to live with you."

Naomi was getting frustrated. She didn't want to get mad, but Rob and Jenna Fitch infuriated her. They weren't doing anything wrong, being together. She just wished Emily's parents could see it that way.

"They're the ones who made it clear that you forget about me, what's wrong with staying somewhere nicer than…this?"

"It's college accommodation, it's hardly a derelict building somewhere," Emily muttered,

"Still, it's a room and not much else," Naomi sighed, sitting down on the bed. "How can you enjoy Christmas living here?"

Emily sat down beside her and rested her head on her shoulder. "Cook is upstairs, he doesn't have anywhere to be either. I'll be fine."

The door banged open, making both girls jump. They turned to the open gap, frowning when all they could see was green leaves. Naomi stood up, pulling Emily with her. After a line of swearing and grunting, Cook's face appeared as he dropped the bottom of the tree into a pot.

"Is that going to stand up?" Naomi asked, feeling a smirk slide across her face.

"It f-ing will," Cook groaned, rearranging the dirt in the pot and patting it down.

Emily's hand hung down beside her body, reaching out for Naomi's, which she interlinked with her own. She gave her a small smile whilst they waited. Eventually Cook took a step back, forced the girls to break apart as he stood between them, a dirty hand on each of their shoulders.

"What do you think?"

"Why doesn't it have a stand?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah Cook," Naomi paused. "Where did you get the tree from?"

Cook shrugged. "Found it."

"Found it?" Naomi asked, sceptically. "Found it where exactly?"

"Garden up the road."

The two girls let out a laugh, couldn't help but giggle at how the tree had come to be in the room. Naomi bit her lip, shaking her head at Cook.

"What you laughing for?" Cook snapped, sitting down on the bed behind them. "I don't even f-ing do Christmas, except hang a piece of tinsel from me balls for whichever lucky lady gets in my pants on Christmas eve. You two need to be more f-ing grateful."

"It's lovely Cook, thanks," Emily smiled, kissing his cheek as she sent an elbow gently into Naomi's side.

"Oh yeah, really festive," Naomi chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

**The End**


	2. A Complete Contradiction

Disclaimer: **Owner of Skins? Nope, not me.**

Author Note: **I've been writing some Christmas themed one-shots for a challenge on my message board (link on my website), based on the 12 Pains of Christmas. Each chapter will have another 'day' in it, they don't really connect together.**

**On the Second day of Christmas...****Rigging up the lights**

**Title: A Complete Contradiction**

"Your mum wants us to put up all of these lights and things?" Emily asked, digging her feet into the thin layer of snow covering the grass. When Naomi had called asking her to help decorate the house for Christmas, she'd expected a little plastic tree and a boxful of decorations. She hadn't expected a garage full of outside lights and a glow up Father Christmas.

Naomi nodded. "Yes."

A number of thoughts crossed Emily's mind. She analysed the decorations, looked around the garden so that she could see what would look good and where. Her attention drew upon a couple of items, which made her frown.

"I didn't think your mum was religious."

"She's not," Naomi replied, biting her lip.

Emily walked across the garden, picking up one of the decorations she'd spotted. "So why does she have a light up baby Jesus?"

Naomi laughed, couldn't seem to stop the chuckles filling the silence after Emily's question. "I wish I knew. She seems to think that she's helping people out by giving them something nice to look at."

"If any of these are flashing," Emily muttered. "Then that's anything but nice."

"Tell that to her!" Naomi noted, rolling her eyes and unwrapping a long line of tree lights from a packet.

Emily grabbed one end, whilst Naomi fed the other one around the edge of a bush, carefully placing it at an equal distance from each layer until the tree was covered. Once they'd hooked it up to the outdoor adapter, something else occurred to Emily which made her frown.

"Isn't this going to use a load of electricity?"

Naomi let out a sigh whilst Emily picked up a couple of light up people. "It's all about a decade old, so it's using more than if she bought it all new this year."

"I thought your mum cared about the environment?!"

"She does," Naomi assured her, her tone less confident. "Usually."

"I'm confused," Emily laughed, kneeling down to set up baby Jesus.

"You and me both."

"So why are we putting the decorations up and not her?" Emily muttered. "And is this even safe with the snow?"

"I have no idea, guess we'll find out soon," Naomi shrugged. "Apparently mum's got a meeting of the environmental society this morning and then she's having lunch with her friend, who is more of an atheist then mum and me put together. She said she wants them up by the time she gets home."

Emily scoffed. "Now she's sounding like a hypocrite."

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "She's a complete contradiction."

"Or insane," Emily laughed, holding up a cherub in a nappy, which made Naomi snort.

Once the garden was full and the Christmas scene was designed, Naomi and Emily fed the extension cord through the lounge window and went inside to plug it in. They watched through the glass in anticipation as Christmas carols played on the radio in the background and the decorations slowly lit up, making the garden glow.

**The End**


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: **Owner of Skins? Nope, not me.**

Author Note: **This one isn't really Christmas themed, in fact it's a missing scene fic from Episode 4 somewhere between Emily/Naomi kissing and after the bouncy castle scene.**

**On the Third day of Christmas...****Hangovers**

**Title: The Morning After  
**

The bed covers were tangled around Naomi's ankles when she woke. She tried to move, but her feet were stuck, causing her arms to flail about and hit a body sleeping beside her. The thumping in her brain took over, a million tiny demons dancing around inside to an exasperating beat. She groaned, rubbing her eyes in the hope it would help the thumping to subside. It didn't. She sat up, regretted it immediately when the sea in her stomach began to move like a storm had hit. She felt sick. She felt even more so when she saw that Emily was lay beside her, still wearing those childlike pyjamas that Pandora had given them. A lump built in the back of her throat, causing the sandpaper lined pipe to burn.

"Christ," she moaned, regretting talking when her throat only hurt more.

She couldn't really remember much about what had happened in the later hours of the night. She found herself questioning how she'd arrived home, how Emily had been with her and how she was now lying asleep in her bed. The only thing she was thankful for, was the pyjamas they were still wearing. The earlier events flooded her brain as she climbed out of bed, slowly, cautiously to avoid throwing up on the carpet.

"_How long have you known you were gay?"_

"_I don't know," Emily's raspy voice responded. "I guess I always thought I could be."_

_It was a surprise they hadn't caught a cold from the length of time they'd spent in the garden, sat on chairs, watching a couple of birds chase each other around._

Naomi finally made it to her bedroom door when Emily began to stir. Her stomach did a flip and she knew there was only a matter of seconds before she had to get to the bathroom. She ran, her feet surprisingly agile considering she could barely walk moments earlier. Her whole body ached as she let her insides out, let the drunken night before bite her on the arse. As she clung to the toilet bowl more thoughts filled her brain, only contributing to the tears streaming down her face.

"_It's different, isn't it?"_

"_What is?" Emily questioned. "Being gay?"_

"_Kissing girls."_

"_Yeah."_

_It didn't seem strange then to be talking about it, it felt normal. She wasn't even sure why. She suspected maybe Emily made her feel comfortable talking about it. The red head had spent so many weeks denying what Naomi suspected was true, it didn't really come as a surprise when she finally admitted it._

"_It's nice," she whispered, biting her lip as she stared at the afternoon sky, surprisingly bright and blue for the time of year._

"_Are you sure you're not gay?"_

"_No," Naomi defended, found Emily's question coming out of the blue, causing her to tense up as she moved across the garden towards the bouncy castle, anything to get away from Emily's side. "It's just, nice."_

_Emily followed her, "When was the last time you'd seen a seventeen your old with a bouncy castle?"_

Everything in Naomi's vision was moving up and down, spinning around at speeds she didn't think she could handle. She'd had hangovers before, but never quite as bad. She wondered when she'd started drinking beyond the happily drunk she'd been when Emily kissed her earlier in the night. The movement reminded her of Emily jumping up and down on the inflatable castle, reminded her of the movement of Emily's body as she leapt about.

"_I bet I can bounce higher than you can!" Naomi had waged, climbing on and jumping along beside Emily._

_Emily raised an eyebrow, "No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can."_

_They bounced for a while, jumping as high as they could until Emily got tired and stopped bouncing. Naomi felt her lip tuck under her tooth as she slowed down and leant against one of the walls._

"_See, told you!" she'd called out, grinning at Emily._

_Emily pouted. "You're taller, that's not fair."_

"_Yeah?" Naomi asked, "Wanna fight about it?"_

Naomi's body began to shake as she climbed to her feet, splashing her face with cold water in an attempt to make herself feel better. It didn't help. What also didn't help was the memory of the fight, the pretend tussle between them before Emily went down, her hand tugging Naomi with her before she rolled on top of her. Naomi locked the bathroom door, turning on the shower as she rubbed her eyes, tried to rub away the memory of Emily kissing her again, of her hands sliding around Emily's back like it was the most natural thing she'd ever done.

"_Guess you're still wasted?" Emily asked, when she pulled away._

_All Naomi could do was nod. "Course."_

_It didn't mattered then, she'd just kissed her again, enjoyed the feel of their lips and tongues smashing together in a passionate embrace. Emily rolling onto her back, pulling Naomi on top of her._

The pounding in her head, as the water splashed down on her body, didn't decrease. Instead it reminded her of the pounding of Emily's heart against her own, their bodies pressed together. She hadn't meant to get so close, hadn't expected her body to react in that same way it had the last time she'd been with a boy, the last time she'd had sex.

"_Why does this feel right?" she moaned into a kiss, closing her eyes with fear and dread._

"_Because it is."_

"_But I'm not," she shook her head._

"_Gay, I know," Emily assured her, rubbing a hand along the bottom of her top, her cold fingers hitting Naomi's stomach like a piece of ice. "Doesn't mean it's wrong."_

"_Jesus. Just the alcohol?" Naomi asked again, needing complete confirmation._

"_Sure."_

_The noise of a group pulled them apart, caused them to jump away from each other so quickly that Naomi's heart beat even faster. They climbed off the bouncy castle as a handful of blokes in football shirts jumped on. Naomi stood staring at Emily, watching her equally shocked reaction There wasn't much she could do at the time. Their bubble had burst and they were no longer alone. Naomi felt herself sobering up slightly, which frustrated her._

The last thing she could remember about the night was going back inside, picking up the bottle of Pinot Grigio she'd abandoned, before spending the night drinking every last drop.

"Christ," she groaned, letting the water wash over her, hoping the hot water would wash away everything she didn't want to remember about the night before.

By the time she got back to her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair dripping wet, she was thankful to find her bed empty and Emily gone.

**The End**


	4. To Naomi DearNaomi Love Emily From Emily

Disclaimer: **Owner of Skins? Nope, not me.**

Author Note: **Another Christmassy non-angsty one-shot for you all. Enjoy! And please review. :-)**

**On the Fourth day of Christmas...****Sending Christmas Cards**

**Title: To Naomi, Dear Naomi, Love Emily, From Emily**

The box of cards were a little intimidating. At school Emily only ever gave out cards to her close friends which meant writing only a handful. It was hard to believe her group of friends had grown so big since starting college. It wasn't just that she knew more people, she also felt more confident around people she only saw in lessons. There were tens of people she would have sent cards to at school, but she was always too nervous.

"Cook, Effy, Louis, Freddie, JJ, Anthony," she read as she ran a finger down her list.

There had to be almost thirty names. She wasn't really close to most of them, wasn't sure why she felt the need to write them cards. But many were nice enough people and some had given her one first. It seemed rude to not give one in return.

"To Freddie," she whispered, as she made her way down the list, writing brief messages of a happy Christmas.

After fifteen minutes she'd already made her way halfway through the box and the list. She closed her eyes when she noted the next name, took a deep breath as she looked down at it again. There was a small line through the centre of it; Naomi. She wanted to give her a card, she _really _wanted to wish her a happy Christmas, more than anyone. She just wasn't sure if she had the confidence to do so. Moving past it she carried on with the list, continued to fill out cards for the rest of the people until she reached the end, until she reached Naomi's name again, repeated at the bottom without a line.

"To Naomi," she whispered, writing the first part of the card, before getting a new card and starting again. "Dear Naomi."

Emily let out a long, deep breath. She couldn't send a card to Naomi saying 'Dear' she knew that much for sure. In the end she ripped it up, returning to the 'To Naomi' card and continued to write it.

"I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," Emily muttered, concentrating as she took her time with every letter, wanting it to be perfect. She contemplated writing something else, options running through her mind; 'I'm sorry', 'Forgive me?', 'Can we be friends?'

Shaking her head, Emily decided a Christmas card wasn't the time or the place to tell her she was sorry, to explain that she didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable in the club that night. That even though she'd wanted to kiss her and happily told her so, she was also happy to just be friends. Emily finished off the card with 'Love Emily', before crossing it out.

"I can't write that," she moaned, scribbling hard across the words. She pulled another card from the pile, opened it and began writing the original message, before ending it suitably. "From Emily."

Pushing the card into the envelope, Emily licked the edges, pushing it down carefully. She placed the card on top of the pile and finished getting ready for college.

"Ems, are you ready?" Katie shouted, coming into the room, striding towards her and stealing the uneaten slice of toast Emily had left on the table. "What the fuck are doing?"

"Just writing cards," Emily muttered, abandoning brushing her hair and picking up the pile.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Danny's here, we need to go! You better have written one for him!"

"I have," Emily sighed, staring down at the card on the top of the pile. Naomi's name staring back at her, making her heart beat faster. She suddenly lost her nerve, wasn't sure if she could go through with giving Naomi the card. They weren't even friends, Naomi had made that much clear.

Katie walked towards the door, Emily followed her, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she stuffed the cards into it. Naomi's card stayed in her hand, her doubts overtaking her, causing her to stop by the door.

"Come on yeah?" Katie snapped, before greeting Danny with a drawn out, slobbery kiss.

"I'll be a second," Emily mumbled, rushing back into the house, heading for the kitchen where she dropped Naomi's card into the bin. Her nerves instantly settled, her heart slowing down. It was the right thing to do, she knew it was. There was a brief moment before she set off for the door again where she wanted to get the card back, or at least write another one but before she could change her mind fully, she closed the front door and set off to college.

**The End**


End file.
